BioLink: Phantom Ranger
by Wraith Ghost
Summary: A former ranger's past is about to come back in force. Will his friends still stand by him when they discover his hidden past? RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the storyline. 

Bio-link: phantom ranger

_Bio-probes._

_That one word is what forever changed my life. You see my parents were once scientists for the teraformed planet-Tanis-they were working on a way to use the mini-micro machines to allow new life forms to live there once again._

_Who am I?_

_Since that fateful day I no longer have a family. No longer have a home planet to return to. My own grandparents will no longer acknowledge me. They claim that I'm no longer normal-that I am more of a war machine now then a peaceful member of my once home planet._

_I thought that I was going to be alone forever, but I was found in my grief and given a reason tocontinue living. For years I existed in the shadows doing the only thing that I thought I wasa able to do. For that was what they labled me._

_After years of hiding in the shadows-I have finally returned to the side of the light. All because of a single human female who never knew the reason behind the harden 'ranger' and who cared about who I was then and not about how I came to be. I often wonder how my life would have ended if I hadn't went to the earth that day. Would we still have fallen in love? Or would we have ended up as enemy's?_

_Finally after chasing after rouge phantoms for the past year the war is finally over. Both sides lost their greatest leaders of the ten-year war._

"Approaching the planet Earth," stated a computerized voice.  
"Thank you RYO," replied the black armored ranger as hestaggred closer to the view screen. "Any trace of the Astro Mega Ship or the Delta ship?"  
"Negative."  
"How about any trace of the pink Astro morpher?"  
"Negative, the Astro morphers are not in the immediate area," replied the computer. "However there is an active morpher in the city of Angel Grove that belongs to a former member of the turbo ranger team."  
"Which ranger?" he questioned as a wave of pain shot through his injuried side. "Show me."  
At his request the view screen came to life as the computer zoomed in on the source of ranger energy.  
"Justin Stewart," he stated at once, as the former blue turbo ranger appeared on the screen before him. "Not former," he mussed thoughtfully as he took in the turbo morpher on the teenager's wrist."RYO, pinpoint his exact location," he asked as he stepped closer to the control panel to activate the teleportation beam. "RYO, activate early warning system," this was his last command as he vanished in a swirl of shadow's.

"Any trace of the Wraith?"

"Negative my King."

"Find him, and bring him back to me."


	2. Justin's decision

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

Biolink: Phantom Ranger

Justin's decision

He didn't regret his decision to remain on the earth with his father. Just like he never regretted taking back his turbo powers to help out the Astro ranger team with their fight against Astronema.

That night though is what caused his entire world to fall down around him.

His father came to his room that morning and they went fishing—but Justin vanished repeatedly over the next few months as the 'Solo Ranger' was born. That last night he had been climbing through his bedroom window when he noticed the TV blaring in the living room.

He had come home and had found Mrs. Nell sitting in front of the late news. She was the one who had told me that my father had been killed in a car accident that afternoon.

What got to him though was that his father had only been going four miles above the speed limit. While Justin, had gone up to speeds like mach one and even up to mach four and drove with skill and ease.

"Mr. Stewart, please do not daydream at the breakfast table," Mrs. Greer said in a disapproving voice as she looked at the orphaned teen. "Why don't you go outside and play with the other children?" she suggested kindly, motioning to the fence in playground.

"No thank you," replied the ranger as he headed back toward the room that he shared with two other boys: Tony Brock age 13, and Sammy Price age 15. "Please be empty," he whispered softly as he opened the door and peeked inside.

"Thank you Zordon," he sighed but his peace was short lived as he noticed a figure emerging from the shadows. "What the…" Justin started to back away from the figure but as he looked closer at the black armored being he was hit with a wave of recognition.

"Phantom!"


	3. Enter Kayla

**Biolink: Phantom Ranger part III**

_Enter Kayla_

**_Disclaimer: I repeat I don't own anything but the storyline_**

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Ghostwriter-thanks, I'm glad that you like it_

_Anon- thanks for reviewing_

**Please R/R**

* * *

"Phantom!" exclaimed the sixteen-year-old as he stood in shock at the appearance of his former team member. "What are you…" his voice broke of suddenly as he took in the damage the older ranger had sustain. "What happened?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Blue ranger, I need your help…" he was cut off by a wave of pain that cut through his side. "Ah."

"Are you alright?" the teen asked as he moved to help the older ranger stand up.

"I must warn the rangers. They are in great danger…" continued the rouge ranger.

"TJ and the others aren't on the earth anymore," the teen stated absentmindedly as directed the older ranger to the bed located by the closed window. "Last time that I heard from them they were going to head over to KO-35 for a break from the media."

"Can you contact them at all?"

"Yes," answered the confused Justin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Justin?" a hesitant voice called out.

"Kayla," whispered the teen as he threw a quick glance at the door. "Kayla go away!" he yelled out as he made a grab for his turbo key. "We have to get out of here now, before they come in here asking why there's a morphed power ranger in my room."

"I can leave…" the Phantom started to say before he was cut off by the younger ranger.

"Nice try Phantom," he said with a grin. "Besides I can contact the Astro team using Storm Blaster's communication link up with DECA."

The Phantom nodded his head in defeat, while a ghost smile crept across his face. The morphed ranger stood up and motioned to stand beside him as he activated the teleportation device to take the pair into the near by woods.

"Justin?" Kayla asked again as she pushed the door open, but stepped backward as she was temporarily blinded by the brilliant lights of the two rangers teleporting away.

"Phantom let's get out of here," Justin said as he moved to stand beside the morphed ranger.

"Ah," a voice softly cried out from behind the ranger duo.

"What the…who's there?" questioned Justin as he started to move backward, looking around the dense undergrowth.

"Oh, what happened? Justin?" a small girl called out as she stumbled out from behind an oak tree.

"Kayla?" Justin stared at the seven-year-old girl, who was standing before the duo.

"Justin," she started to say but froze when she saw the morphed ranger. "Mon…mon…monster."

At her words Justin turned around to look at what caused her to say that. "Huh?"

"Blue ranger, I believe that she was referring to me," replied the weary teen.

"What the…" Justin said. "Kayla, this is my friend, Phantom. He's a power ranger."

"Power ranger?" the little girl starred at the armored ranger as though she couldn't believe him. "Are you really a ranger?"

There was a trace of amusement as he replied, "Yes."

"Oh, are you a ranger to Justin?"

"Ah," he stumbled with his reply.

The Phantom could see his dilemma as he replied for him, "Can you keep a secret little one?"

"Yes."

"Justin is the blue turbo ranger."

"Wow."

* * *

**TBC**

**Preview:** the Phantom and Justin try to contact the Astro team but run into a few problems along the way.

"Are you crazy? We can't take her with us."

"They know what she looks like, if we leave her here-they will come back for her."


	4. Fast exit

**BioLink: Phantom Ranger**

**Disclaimer: **

**I REPEAT: i don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time...**

_"Oh, are you a ranger to Justin?"_

_"Ah," he stumbled with his reply._

_The Phantom could see his dilemma as he replied for him, "Can you keep a secret little one?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Justin is the blue turbo ranger."_

_"Wow."_

* * *

"Phantom!" Justin exclaimed as glared at the older ranger. 

"It's fine blue ranger," the Phantom stated as he motioned toward the younger human. "I will never understand the earth's rangers desire not to reveal their idenity."

"You don't!"

The Phantom brought his gaze to the turbo ranger as he answered with complete disbelief in his voice. "I am what you see before you...I have never said otherwise."

"Oh," Justin said quietly as he took in the black armored ranger. "You mean your like the Blue Cent..."

The Phantom cut him off with a curt, "Yes."

"Sorry," muttered Justin as he returned his gaze toward Kayla. "Kay, you have to go back..."

"No!" she yelled as she grabbed ahold of the Justin's arm tightly. "I want to stay with you!"

"You can't."

"Please!" she tried again as she shifted her gaze toward the older ranger. "I won't bother you!"

"Kayla..." Justin's next words were cut off by the appearence of a dozen gold/silver winged humanoid serpents. "Phantom! Kayla stay behind me! What are they!"

"Liz'ori's, they serve the ruler of the war planet, Ares," the Phantom stated grimly as he moved to intercept the incoming attack wave.

"Shift into Turbo. Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" shouted Justin as he was engolfed in a flash of blue light. "Storm Blaster online!"

As soon as Storm Blaster stopped beside Justin, it's passenger side door opened in order to allow Justin to place Kayla inside.

"Phantom!" shouted the ranger as he got into the driver side. "Get in!"

"Tell Ares not this time," the Phantom said quietly as he moved back toward where the others were waiting.

"Wraith, you won't get away," exclaimed Teno, the leader of the palace guard. "You move have won this battle, but you will never win the war."

* * *

"Wow, nice space ship Phantom," Justin stated in awe as the trio entered the bridge. 

"This is a Class Delta-Nine, Long Range Starship," stated the Phantom as he headed over to the consule. "RYO online, prepare for departure."

"Greetings Phantom Ranger. Welcome aboard, Blue Turbo Ranger," the computerized voice stated. "Wel...no power source located on third member. ALERT. INT..."

"RYO, silence the alarm," the Phantom exclaimed as he reached over to manualy shut off the alarm. "RYO, this earthling is called Kayla."

"Greatings Kayla, will you be joining the Rangers?"

"No..." stated the Phantom, while Justin said, "Yes."

"She cannot join us Blue Ranger."

"They know what she looks like, if we leave her here-they will come back for her," pleaded Justin as motioned over toward the mini-view screen.

"ALERT, incoming energy blast."

"RYO, prepare to launch," stated the Phantom as he moved to the command chair. "You two better grab ahold of something. Last chance to back out."

"No way."

"NO!"

* * *

**TBC**

_Next time:_

"Unidentified spaceship approaching port side."

"Who is it?"

"Prepare to fire."


End file.
